<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too young to marry by Mistress_of_Vos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885795">Too young to marry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos'>Mistress_of_Vos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In which Ra's is a nice guy for once [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Beige Prose, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Harassment, Implied Sexual Content, Jason just wants to go back in time, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Older Man/Younger Man, Present Tense, Protective Jason Todd, Pru is a good friend, Pseudo-Incest, Ra's being Ra's, Self-Indulgent, Slow To Update, They are all bad at feelings, Tim Drake Being an Idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wonders how his life became such a mess. </p><p>Is it because he broke up with Jason (his pseudo brother)? Is it because he keeps flirting with Conner (his pseudo best friend)? Or is it becuase he is sleeping with Ra's al Ghul (his pseudo nemesis)?</p><p>Life would be easier if Tim didn't take so many bad decisions and if men didn't have such a fixation with proposing marriage to him.   </p><p> </p><p>// Sequel of Hey nineteen //</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent - Relationship, Past Tim Drake/Jason Todd - Relationship, Tim Drake &amp; Prudence Wood, Tim Drake &amp; Tam Fox, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In which Ra's is a nice guy for once [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Important!!! </p><p>If you follow me in Twitter (which I doubt) you probably have seen all my tweets about the people harassing me. </p><p>For now, I would suggest to ignore the gift section of my profile since they are writing triggering fanfiction in order to annoy me; they are as well as writing my name in their summaries and saying I have a Tumblr (which I don't, I only have Twitter) </p><p>Those works are meant only to trigger us and harass me, ignore them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tim sighs before checking his reflection one more time.</p><p>The dark blue suit is perfect, the cloth tight to his skin and highlighting his figure. An impeccable white shirt, a red tie with a perfect length.</p><p>Plus, this is probably the first time that Tim doesn't have any eyebags in need of covering with concealer. This time his pale face with pink cheeks is completely natural (specially the pink cheeks, he is blushing angrily and his eyes are almost watering).</p><p>-Stop looking at me like that, Ra's.</p><p>The older man is sitting in the corner of the bed, smirking with smug eyes while he pretends to be fixing his shirt.</p><p>-I apologize, beloved. But you are so beautiful that I can't help to lose myself whenever I see you standing close to me.</p><p>-Don't get romantic, I will be late to the reunion.</p><p>Ra's has the nerve of laughing softly.</p><p>-You love it when I get romantic, Timothy.</p><p>Tim bites his lower lip, ashamed.</p><p>-I do, but it distracts me and I don't want to be late.</p><p>-Perhaps I should give you a reason to stay, beloved.</p><p>-Ra's…</p><p>-You would enjoy it, Timothy. We could spend all day here in bed, you don't need to do anything at all, my servants…</p><p>Tim turns around to face the man with panicked eyes and shaking hands.</p><p>-No, I just spent five days at your base without communicating with anyone. I need to attend the reunion, and I need to go back to my cases.</p><p>Ra's moves his hand in the air, clearly disappointed (but it's the kind of disappointment that doesn't last, the one that arrives when Tim tells him to stop his touches and let him sleep or the kind of disappointment that brings the inevitable leaving of their bed to keep going on with their lives).</p><p>-I could send my men to take care of your cases.</p><p>-That would be appreciated, but I am still going to keep patrolling, you know?</p><p>-I guess that's how things are, aren't they? – states Ra's as he tilts his head slightly.</p><p>-I'm a hero, you are a villain. Nothing new about that.</p><p>-If that's how you want to see it… Have you thought about my proposition, beloved?</p><p>This time Tim goes pale.</p><p>Exactly six days ago, he had gone to Ra's place and begged to him to be punished and rewarded. It had been the most embarrassing moment of Tim's life, laying there in silk sheets, crying every time that Ra's hit his back with the belt to later kiss it as his hands explored his body with patience.</p><p>(It had been dirty and disgraceful and Tim still blushes when he remembers Ra's calling him <em>son</em> with a raspy voice as he took him to one of the best orgasms of his entire life.</p><p>Not even Jason had seen that side of him, that part of Tim that was so needy of committing such a taboo…</p><p>Sometimes Tim wonders how much of this is due to Bruce and how much is Jack's fault).</p><p>On the morning of the third day, Ra's had proposed a very interesting deal which, surprisingly, wasn't about marriage neither about children.</p><p>Oh, no. Ra's had proposed a position inside the League of Assassins, again.</p><p>"<em>As a detective, Timothy, not as a killer."</em></p><p>The elder had explained that Tim could keep his identity as Red Robin if that pleased him, that he could still play the hero at Gotham and keep his hands clean; Ra's only wanted Tim to be an ally, to be there with him from time to time whenever things escalated to the point that Ra's needed better people at his side.</p><p>(Ra's keeps saying <em>how much</em> Tim could do for the League, how much Ra's could teach to him, how great they could be together…</p><p>He has been doing this since Tim was still Robin, but back then it hadn't implied the sexual relationship they have now.</p><p>Or <em>maybe</em> it did, Tim isn't sure if his age is something that bothers Ra's, he doesn't think so).</p><p>-Do I have to answer right now? – he inquires before sitting on Ra's' lap and letting himself aspire the smell of incense and spicy.</p><p>-No, you don't. But you usually don't take this long in making a decision.</p><p>-Maybe – starts Tim as he rubs his lips against Ra's' ear. – Maybe I want to take things slow for once.</p><p>-I can accept that, Timothy; after all…</p><p>Two green eyes are shimmering.</p><p>-We have all the time of the world, beloved.</p><p>The kiss is possessive and full of a guilty pleasure that Tim may be getting addicted to.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Bruce isn't at the reunion (not that it matters, Tim is CEO, Bruce is nothing but a man that takes money and appears at the newspaper from time to time inaugurating a charity campaign) and somehow that relieves Tim a little.</p><p>The reunion is boring but short, Fox and Tim take care of most things while the rest just asks about money and profit… That's how things work, after all. After two hours, Tim is finally free of going to his own office and get some work done before lunch time.</p><p>-Tam? – he calls when he sees a single black rose in his desk.</p><p>A single black rose carefully placed next to his phone, no notes, no details, nothing. Just the rose.</p><p>-What is it now…? Oh, I see.</p><p>Tam smiles.</p><p>-Don't tell me that Conner has a rival, Tim.</p><p>-No, he doesn't. By the way, Conner wasn't the one who left the bouquet.</p><p>The woman raises her eyebrow.</p><p>-Then who…?</p><p>-It's not important. But this one – He says while taking the single rose in his hands. - It must be a different person.</p><p>-How do you know?</p><p>-This isn't the style of… - he cuts himself from saying Ra's' name when he remembers how Tam had been kidnapped with him years ago. – Never mind.</p><p>He looks at the rose. Why black?</p><p>It's not from Ra's', that's for sure. Ra's wouldn't leave him just one rose and a lot less a single black rose. Could it be Conner? Tim had flirted a little bit around two months ago during a mission, but he hadn't thought that Superboy would actually make a move, after all, their thing had always been platonic.</p><p>A little bit of kisses in the cheeks, long looks during missions, unnecessary touches, maybe a double meaning joke…</p><p>(And of course there was the obvious sexual tension they had always had but Tim prefers not to remember that right now since it takes him to the undeniable aspect that plays size difference and really, he doesn't want to think about Conner having a kink with that and God, now he is thinking about that, great).</p><p>No, Conner wouldn't give him a black rose, if anything, he would give Tim a box of chocolates or a teddy, something cuter and more innocent.</p><p>Tim sits in his chair, still looking at the rose.</p><p>Maybe it had been an employee? After all, there were some interns around his age that could have easily fallen in love with their boss. It wouldn't be the first time that Tim had to reject a young girl (or man) that had a teenage love for him.</p><p>-Could have been an intern. – he whispers with doubt.</p><p>Tam shakes her head.</p><p>-I don't think so, they have barely seen you around. Maybe it was the son of Mr. Adams? He is younger than me.</p><p>-Maybe…</p><p>(How many times is he saying <em>maybe</em> lately?)</p><p>But a black rose…</p><p>His phone rings, awakening him from his thoughts and making him jump in his chair, the flower falling to the floor in the process.</p><p>-Hello? – he greets after he takes the call, trying to keep his voice calm while Tam seems to be at the edge of dying if she doesn't laugh.</p><p>"<em>Hey, replacement…"</em></p><p>Well… Fuck.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>He is going to kill himself.</p><p>For real.</p><p>Okay, no. Tim isn't suicidal… Not right now, at least. Not lately. Not in this moment and place.</p><p>But he really feels like dying.</p><p>Why had he accepted this?</p><p><em>Because you are an idiot</em>, murmurs his inner voice while Tim swallows.</p><p>"<em>Hey, replacement…"</em></p><p>"<em>Jason… Do you need something?"</em></p><p>
  <em>The voice at the other line had hawked.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Can I… May I see you?"</em></p><p>"<em>What do you mean?"</em></p><p>"<em>I mean to have diner… Or something, anything you want. But you know, see each other."</em></p><p>"<em>I don't know if that's a good idea, Jason… When did you come back to Gotham, anyway?"</em></p><p>"<em>Around twelve hours ago… Can I see you?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Tim sighed.</em>
</p><p>"<em>If I agree to see you, do you promise to respect my boundaries?"</em></p><p>"<em>Yeah, I mean… I just want to see you… Can you come at my place?"</em></p><p>"<em>I will be there at seven, okay? And Jason…"</em></p><p>"<em>Aye… Boundaries, got it."</em></p><p>Tim knocks at the door and wonders if he should have switched his clothes; he had left the coat and tie at the car, but it doesn't feel correct to visit Jason while wearing the same clothes in which he had kissed Ra's that very same morning.</p><p>He almost steps behind when Jason opens the door.</p><p>He looks… Better than last time.</p><p>He looks as if he had showered pretty recently and he smells like that perfume that Tim had gifted to him months ago; his hair is combed back, making the white lock to stand out more than usual. Red shirt, blue jeans, that mix of blue and green eyes shimmering…</p><p>-Hi, Jason.</p><p>-Hello, Tim.</p><p>He isn't sure if the lack of the pet name is good sign or not.</p><p>(It's kind of sad how he misses those <em>Babybird</em> whispers during night, somehow the way in which Ra's calls him <em>Beloved</em> doesn't feel quite the same).</p><p>-I brought wine.</p><p>-I see that, do you wanna come in?</p><p>-I would like to, thank you.</p><p>Tim enters to the apartment and, while he walks in direction to the table where diner is already served, he remembers.</p><p>Their first date.</p><p>Their first date had been here, Jason had patched him up after patrol and then both of them had decided to cook a very late diner with their bleeding hands and tired eyes.</p><p>They had made a mess but then… Then Jason had kissed him.</p><p>-Where do I put the wine? – Tim inquires to stop thinking about it.</p><p>-In the table is fine, let me grab some glasses.</p><p>Tim hears the door closing and then being locked.</p><p>(Jason had kissed him and suddenly everything had been alright. His world had finally made sense. His life wasn't empty anymore).</p><p>-Perfect. – he murmurs before sitting in one chair.</p><p>It's too clean, Tim thinks. Everything seems to have been washed just now and there is nothing out of place, Jason even has one of those flavoring machines at the corner.</p><p>Had he done all of that in the twenty hours he had been in the city? Or had he payed for a cleaning service?</p><p><em>Had he actually cooked?</em> Tim wondered while he noticed the dish in front of him.</p><p>(Chicken and salad with some pasta, which wasn't the fanciest plate Tim had had but it was still <em>something</em> because he was eating it in Jason's place, Jason had invited him, Jason was in front of him and…</p><p>No).</p><p>-Here. – says Jason as he collocates one empty glass in front of Tim.</p><p>-Thank you… Do you want to…?</p><p>-I invited you to diner, didn't I? It would be rude to ruin the meal with my… With any unnecessary talk.</p><p>Unnecessary talk? <em>Really?</em></p><p>Tim nods.</p><p>-Very well then. Bon appètit.</p><p>-Right.</p><p>They eat in a silence only briefly interrupted when Jason opens the wine and pours the two glasses to the top, and usually Tim would question that decision but he doesn't think he has enough mental force to start a conversation with Jason about their drinking habits.</p><p>It takes them around half an hour to finish their plates, never looking at each other.</p><p>-It was delicious. – he congrats the older man.</p><p>-Thank you, Roy shared his recipe.</p><p>-Oh, how is Roy doing? I heard his daughter is already six.</p><p>-Yes, Lian is growing too fast, or that's what he says. Mmm, Roy and Kori are engaged, but Kori says that…</p><p>Tim almost throws up his wine.</p><p>Jason notices that, which is logical, they are only feet's away.</p><p>-…Are you okay?</p><p>-Yeah, I just… I just felt an itch in my throat.</p><p>-Are you sure?</p><p>Tim gazes at him as menacing as he can, task that proves difficult since he has the urge of throwing up and coughing a lot.</p><p>-Yes.</p><p>-Good.</p><p>Jason goes silent again, avoiding to look at him.</p><p>Tim counts one minute as he calms his breathing.</p><p>-You were talking about Kori's engagement.</p><p>-…Yes, Roy asked her around two weeks ago, almost convinced her of getting married at Las Vegas but you know, she doesn't have papers and now they are waiting for her sister to come here to marry them in a sort of religious wedding? Not sure how that works.</p><p>Tim shrugs.</p><p>-Well, Kori is a princess, it will probably be valid in her world.</p><p>-Roy just wants to call her <em>"wife"</em>, I bet he doesn't care if the ceremony is valid or not.</p><p>-Maybe he doesn't… Would that really matter? After all, Kori isn't human, and Roy probably has too many illegal things related to his real name.</p><p>(Jason had given him a ring.</p><p>Jason had wanted to marry him, Timothy Drake-Wayne.</p><p>Jason was legally dead.</p><p>Had he been like Roy? Had he thought about a ceremony? Had he thought about calling Tim <em>"husband"</em>?)</p><p>-As a matter of fact, Oliver helped him to pay most of his sureties; it's his gift or something like that.</p><p>-Oh. Good for him. For Roy, I mean.</p><p>-Yeah.</p><p>Jason goes silent again for a minute before faking a cough to make Tim raise his eyes.</p><p>-I… I couldn't go to pick up the velvet box. Bruce gave me the message but…</p><p>The <em>fucking</em> ring.</p><p>-I noticed. It's okay, I will send it to you.</p><p>-You don't have to, you know?</p><p>-No, but… Look, it's an expensive ring, I can tell. Maybe you can still give it back or at least sell it.</p><p>-I brought it too long ago to give it back to the jewelry. - Jason states and it's funny how that sounds as an accusation.</p><p>Tim wasn't the one to be found naked in bed with Rose Wilson.</p><p>(He was once but the context was completely different, most importantly, Jason and he weren't a thing back then).</p><p>-Perhaps you could sell it.</p><p>-Perhaps… - starts Jason as he focuses his sight in the wine remaining in the glass. - … You could keep it.</p><p>Tim grins.</p><p>-I don't want it.</p><p>-You are amusing. When I gave the ring to you, it didn't seem like you were going to make such a big fuss about giving it back. It almost looked as if you were going to keep it.</p><p>Probably because he had intended to actually keep the ring, even if it hurt like hell.</p><p>"<em>You are going to be such a good spouse, beloved."</em></p><p>But right now, it doesn't feel correct to have that ring.</p><p>-I was tired.</p><p>-Of course. – mocks Jason with a disgusted grin.</p><p>Tim raises his chin.</p><p>-What are you implying?</p><p>-Nothing.</p><p>-Really? Because it looks like everything I say turns out to be absurd for your ears.</p><p>-Well, now that you mention it, I wonder if Ra's has something to do with this sudden need of giving back the ring.</p><p>-I don't get…</p><p>-For God's sake, Timothy!</p><p>Jason hits the table, but he looks sad instead of angry.</p><p>-You think Bruce wasn't going to tell me about it? About how Ra's al Ghul went to your apartment and fucked you like a whore?</p><p>(Tim isn't a whore, he isn't, he isn't, <em>he isn't</em>….</p><p>Why does the word hurt that much?)</p><p>-My sexual life is none of your business, Jason. Not anymore.</p><p>-I thought you were smarter than this, I… Look, I get that felt hurt in your birthday, I really do. And a big part of it it's my fault.</p><p>The younger laughs sarcastically.</p><p>-My depression goes way farther than just our breaking up, Jay.</p><p>Mainly, it's about Jack and Bruce and the mess that Tim is whenever he feels like that neglected thirteen-year-old boy who just wanted to be loved.</p><p>(Jason plays a big part, sure, but he is giving himself too much importance.</p><p>Tim's trauma is deeper, it's about blood and tears and about Conner's corpse in front of him and Cassie's lips and Steph's departure and…</p><p>Jason and his knife cutting Tim's throat).</p><p>-I know that…</p><p>-Your point?</p><p>-I get that you needed that time with Ra's, fuck it, replacement, I don't like the kidnapping thing but usually he is right, you need a break. But…</p><p>-Here we go.</p><p>-You didn't have a reason to see him again. Specially not in your apartment.</p><p>-Maybe I felt like seeing him, don't you think?</p><p>-Two days after I visited you?</p><p>Tim swallows and he swears that Jason's eyes are burning him.</p><p>-I told Bruce this, and I'm going to tell you the same. Ra's makes me happy.</p><p>-And I don't make you happy?</p><p>He stays still for a moment, remembering the first time he had kissed Jason. It had been roughly a year ago, over the roof of the manor.</p><p>Tim had been happy back then.</p><p>But he also remembers feeling empty after finding about Jason and Rose.</p><p>-You made me happy… Now you are hurting me. I… I don't want this to be this way, Jason. I don't even understand what you want. – he inhales loudly. – I came here because I thought you wanted us to be friends again, or at least allies. But it's just us acting uncomfortable and hating each other and…</p><p>-Tim… Babybird…</p><p>-No, don't call me that. I already told you, we are not going to get back together. This… - and he moves index finger, pointing at himself and at Jason quickly. – This isn't happening.</p><p>Jason bites his lip.</p><p>-I can't believe you are sleeping with him.</p><p>-Stop this.</p><p>-Should I be worried about you becoming a villain?</p><p>Tim growls.</p><p>-Funny.</p><p>-It is funny, my ex is fucking Ra's al Ghul.</p><p>-Jason…</p><p>-Bruce said (and it's his saying, not mine) that Ra's had proposed to you.</p><p>-Ra's has always wanted to get an heir from me, that doesn't mean I'm going to marry him.</p><p>(Yet).</p><p>-Then he didn't propose to you?</p><p>Ra's had… It wasn't exactly a proposition… But he calls Tim <em>"Beloved"</em> and says how wonderful he would be as a spouse…</p><p>Tim would be lying if he said that he hadn't thought about the true meaning of that. About marrying Ra's. About being his husband. About children.</p><p>How was he supposed not to think about it when Ra's had Tim moaning under him and murmured how beautiful he was?</p><p>-I will not answer that.</p><p>-Then he did.</p><p>Tim gets up with red cheeks.</p><p>-I'm leaving.</p><p>He hadn't drunk all his glass of wine, but it was probably too heavy for him… He finds himself unable to resist Jason's lips over his.</p><p>God, Tim just wants to cry.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Pru gives him a little clap in his back that is obviously trying to reassure him.</p><p>-Easy there, man.</p><p>Tim sinks his head in the pillow.</p><p>-I am an idiot.</p><p>-That's not new… What did you do this time?</p><p>Prudence had been in a mission for six months. During that time, she hadn't communicated at all with him, her mission was way too delicate to get Red Robin involved.</p><p>(It had feelt like a whole life).</p><p>Just minutes ago, she had appeared in Tim's apartment with a broken arm, a sample of a very strange venom (a late birthday gift) and a huge smile that said <em>"I helped some revolutionists to kick the ass of their government."</em></p><p>Tim had hugged her for exactly eleven seconds before dragging her to the bed just to say <em>"Please kill me now"</em> with an over dramatic face.</p><p>Pru is still laughing.</p><p>-Come on, tell me. Besides, we should order breakfast, I'm hungry.</p><p>Tim shakes his head.</p><p>-I don't want breakfast, I want to die.</p><p>-Stop being dramatic, I know when you are just exaggerating things and right now that's what you are doing.</p><p>-<em>Pruuuuuu…</em></p><p>-At least tell me why you aren't at the office? I went to WE and Tam said that you weren't feeling well. I thought you had a broken rib or that you were intoxicated, not that you were crying in your bed.</p><p>-I can't go to work like this, I can't stop thinking about being an idiot.</p><p>Pru slaps her forehead.</p><p>-Explain yourself. When I left you were still a teenager in love. Now you are a… A heartbroken teenager?</p><p>Tim turns around, hiding his face in his hands.</p><p>-I visited Jason yesterday.</p><p>-Okay?</p><p>-He kissed me.</p><p>-Nice?</p><p>-And I broke his jaw.</p><p>-…Why?</p><p>Tim lets out a short, loud scream.</p><p>-I panicked!</p><p>-That doesn't make sense, what why would you…?</p><p>-And…! – Tim interrupts her while he gets up and opens a drawer of his bureau. – Ra's sent this while I was with Jason.</p><p>Tim gives her a small, rectangular, black box.</p><p>Pru sighs before opening it and…</p><p>-Shit, how much does this cost?</p><p>A diamond necklace is shimmering from the inside.</p><p>-I'm not sure… But this is getting out of hand.</p><p>-At least it's not lingerie. Seriously, Tim, Ra's really wants to… Why do you have that face?</p><p>Tim is blushing awkwardly and crossing his arms.</p><p>-Wait, don't tell me that…</p><p>Pru makes a disgusted face.</p><p>-Ew, Timothy!</p><p>-Excuse me? Ra's is a very handsome man…</p><p>The woman shakes all her body.</p><p>-Maybe, but it's still disgusting, what's next? Marry him?</p><p>Tim cries in desperation.</p><p>-I thinks he wants to… But I just told Jason I would marry him.</p><p>-Why?</p><p>-Because he was there with a broken jaw?</p><p>-That's the most stupid reason to get married.</p><p>-You think Ra's will get angry?</p><p>-You are the object of his obsession; you are going to be lucky if he doesn't kill Jason.</p><p>-Look, I will fix everything with Jason before Ra's comes back to Gotham, but I'm pretty sure he will discover it any way.</p><p>-When is Ra's coming?</p><p>-Next Friday. By the way, Jason and I broke up around four months ago. I will give you a summary after coffee.</p><p>Prudence starts laughing again.</p><p>-You know something, Tim? I missed you and your bad decisions.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: @mistressofvos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim gives a sip to his coffee while he sees Pru frowning.</p><p>-Okay, let me see if I got everything. – she says before taking a deep breath.</p><p>-You broke up with Jason after finding him sleeping with Rose in the new apartment you had bought for the two of you, right?</p><p>Tim nods.</p><p>-Good. I mean, it’s not good, it is awful. Anyway, you got all angry and depressed about it. You broke up with Jason, as you should. Then, almost three months later, your birthday arrives…</p><p>Pru bites her lip for a moment, as if she didn’t wish to continue.</p><p>-And Bruce forgot about it.</p><p>-Yes. Well, actually everyone forgot about it. Tam and the others employees remembered but you know, I’m their boss, it doesn’t count. – explains the blue-eyed with tired eyes.</p><p>-Got it. And that’s when Ra’s kidnapped you, again. Hadn’t he stopped harassing you like six months before that?</p><p>-He stopped sending gifts, he kept watching me. Turns out he was just angry about me dating Jason.</p><p>Prudence laughs softly.</p><p>-Ra’s kidnapped you and, since you are a stupid teenager, you slept with him.</p><p>-It wasn’t… Look, I wasn’t planning on starting a relationship. I was just horny, as vulgar as that sounds.</p><p>The assassin snarls.</p><p>-<em>Pffft</em>, you like old men, what’s new? Did you call him <em>daddy</em>, too? – Pru opens her eyes with disgust. – Wait, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.</p><p>Tim chuckles.</p><p>-I didn’t intend to jump so quickly into a relationship with Ra’s, it just happened. I was trying to go slow, you know? But then I had Bruce in one side, yelling at me for… for playing Ra’s’ whore, and then I had Jason at the other side, giving me a ring that he swears, he bought way before my birthday.</p><p>Pru rubs her nose.</p><p>-Yeah, I get that you wanted… You needed someone being there for you, fuck, I just can’t believe you accepted being Ra’s… Boyfriend?</p><p>Tim shrugs.</p><p>-I think I’m his betrothed? He keeps saying how a good spouse I would be… It’s weird.</p><p>-And you haven’t actually asked him about it?</p><p>-We don’t talk that much, and when we do, it’s not about our feelings. It’s about work or politics or literature. – Tim gives another sip to his coffee, it got cold while they talked.</p><p>-Fine. The thing right now is that you have two problems, - and Pru rises her index finger. – First, the black rose at your desk.</p><p>-How is that a problem?</p><p>-Do you know who left it?</p><p>-I mean, I was thinking in Jason?</p><p>-And Jason is…?</p><p>Tim raises an eyebrow.</p><p>-The man that broke my heart?</p><p>-He is a hopeless romantic, Tim! Don’t you remember the first time he gifted you a flower bouquet? He gave you a couple of gardenias because, and I quote, <em>“You are lovely.”</em></p><p>Tim almost chokes on his own saliva when he realizes what Pru is saying. </p><p>-The language of flowers, oh God, I had forgotten about that. – and he takes out his phone to start typing. – Okay, let’s see…</p><p>-Greatest detective my ass, Tim. – spits Pru before getting up and walking through the kitchen to open the fridge.</p><p>-Shhhh! – says the younger with tense lips. - Here it says that a black rose means despair and devotion.</p><p>Tim exhales and closes his eyes.</p><p>-It also means a tragic love.</p><p>Pru takes out a soda and looks at him with curios eyes.</p><p>-Wasn’t that obvious?</p><p>-No?</p><p>-Sometimes you are an idiot. Then again, the fact that he called you makes even more clear that he is very desperate. Just like the flower intended to tell you.</p><p>-Do you think that someone convinced him of trying to get back with me?</p><p>-The question is who wouldn’t try to convince him about that? Geez, besides Batman and Ra’s everyone could see how much you two loved each other… - Pru sits in the breakfast bar and opens the soda with a sonorous <em>“click”.</em> – Honestly, it surprises me that you didn’t forgive him when he gave you the ring that night.</p><p>-I’m not going back with someone who cheated on me. – Tim says almost in a monotonous tone.</p><p>-Which is nice and proves that you have some self-esteem, nevertheless, we still have a second problem.</p><p>Pru tilts her head.</p><p>-He took you by surprise and kissed you, you kissed him back. Then, when he lets you go, you panic and break his jaw, right?</p><p>Tim blushes hard.</p><p>-It wasn’t my fault that he didn’t move.</p><p>-The problem isn’t that you broke his jaw, the problem is that, while you were with Leslie and he starts to hold your hand as the anesthetic starts to work, you…</p><p>Pru makes a movement, indicating that she wants Tim to finish the sentence.</p><p>-Fine, fine! I started crying and told him it was alright, that I was going to marry him. Happy?</p><p>The woman makes a <em>“Hmmm.”</em></p><p>-Not really, you threw away all the advancement you had done related to your relation with Jason. But hey, you are a teenager, that’s what we do. We fuck up things.</p><p>Tim sighs.</p><p>-Maybe he doesn’t remember it, he was pretty high when I started crying. Leslie, in the other hand… - he growls. – I will have to tell Jason that I’m sorry about that, don’t I?</p><p>Pru nods energetically.</p><p>-Accepting that you made a mistake is the first step. In your defense, you were having very strong emotions about Jason in that moment. However…</p><p>The assassin points at Tim.</p><p>-You realize that means you aren’t in actual love with Ra’s, right?</p><p>Tim looks away.</p><p>-I didn’t claim to love Ra’s, I just said that he makes happy, which is true.</p><p>-Of course, he makes you happy. He is literally offering you the world. But hear me out, even if he makes you happy and even if the sex is great and even if Ra’s is already talking to you about marriage… Even with all of that, you don’t have to accept. You don’t have to keep this thing going on.</p><p>Tim blows.</p><p>-As if Ra’s would let me go just like that.</p><p>-I guess it would be difficult, but right now you are going through a lot, and your feelings are overpowering your mind.</p><p>-I know that.</p><p>-Then let’s start by talking with Jason and then you can have time to think about Ra’s.</p><p>Then Tim’s phone rings loudly.</p><p>-Shit. – he murmurs.</p><p>-Who is it? – asks Pru with concern.</p><p>-It’s Kon.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tim wonders in which moment his life became such a mess.</p><p><em>“When you started fucking your pseudo sibling behind daddy’s back, probably.”</em> Says his inner voice with a tone that reminds him of his mother.</p><p>The vigilant sighs before entering to the small restaurant where Conner is already waiting for him in a table at the corner, pretty inconspicuous.</p><p>-You wanted to see me? – asks Tim with a soft smile as he sits in front of Conner.</p><p>The meta nods with his usual energy.</p><p>-Metropolis has been pretty quiet so I decided to take a break and visit Gotham.</p><p>-And ignore Batman’s rule about metas in Gotham, obviously. – murmurs Tim so that only Kon can hear him.</p><p>Superboy giggles.</p><p>-He doesn’t have to know; I came by bus. Besides, I really wanted to see you.</p><p>Tim swallows and forces himself not to look away.</p><p>The last time he had seen Conner was around two weeks after breaking up with Jason, and Tim had flirted. Really hard, more than usual.</p><p>They hadn’t done anything, obviously. First, they were in a mission. Second, Conner was a gentleman who understood that Tim wasn’t in a right place. Nevertheless, Tim had felt Conner’s eyes over him during that mission and he knew it was just a matter of time for Conner to actually make a move.</p><p>Why on Earth had he to make it at the same time that Tim is dealing with Ra’s and Jason? It’s a mystery.</p><p>No, not a mystery. It’s the world laughing at Tim and his awful decisions at life.</p><p>Really, around nine months ago Tim was still living his usual life.</p><p>Honestly, Tim should have enjoyed more his life without romance.</p><p>-Did you, now? – asks Tim teasingly.</p><p>Conner smirks and puts over the table a small white paperboard box with the phrase <em>“Happy Birthday!” </em>written in the cover with shiny red ink.</p><p>-I know it was a month ago, but still…</p><p>-Conner, you didn’t have to.</p><p>-I had to, you are my best friend. I didn’t forget it, Tim. I swear.</p><p>Tim feels something similar to a déjà vu.</p><p>-You were in a mission with Clark, I understand that.</p><p>-I still felt awful for not being with you in your birthday… Come on, Rob, open it!</p><p>Conner is smiling with eagerness and Tim can’t help to smile as well as he opens the box. Inside, a thin black photography album that read <em>“San Francisco” </em>in white lettering, greets Tim.</p><p>-Kon… It’s so pretty.</p><p>-What? No! Open the album, the gift is inside. – explains Superboy pointing at the album.</p><p>Tim raises an eyebrow an takes out the album to open it in the first page and… Oh, it’s them.</p><p>-Kon, how did you…?</p><p>-Remember when you bought that Polaroid and Bart borrowed it? Turns out he still had all the photos, so I asked him to let me make copies of some of them.  </p><p>It’s only Conner and Tim in the photos. Just them.</p><p>Some of the photos show Robin and Superboy, others show Conner and Tim, some look as if they had been cut in half to only have them in the image. It’s beautiful, Tim didn’t remember those times with Bart taking photos of everything and everyone and he didn’t remember how he (Tim) and Kon were always together, allowing these photos to exist.</p><p>-Conner… I don’t know what to say, this is perfect.</p><p>-Do you like it?</p><p>-I love it. – voices Tim as he hugs the album to his chest, smiling. – Thank you, and I mean it. I love it.</p><p>Kon scratches his hair and chuckles.</p><p>-I’m glad you liked it… Should we order our lunch already?</p><p>Tim nods.</p><p>Three hours later, and thanks to some God who may have took mercy on him, Conner leaves only taking a kiss in the cheek from Tim.</p><p>They will have to talk later (Conner wasn’t even trying to hide how he looked at Tim’s lips), but for now, Tim still has his friend.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After a short pause at his own apartment, Tim knocks at Jason’s door. It’s around six in the afternoon, he breathes slowly and repeats his plan internally once and again.</p><p>
  <em>“Hi, Jason. Look, I know we had a very long history and that I told you I accepted your weird marriage proposal, but guess what? I was panicking because you were bleeding as hell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t actually think tat marrying is a good idea, and I think we should stay as work partners. No hard feelings.”</em>
</p><p>As if.</p><p>Jason opens the door, surprising Tim (again) and making him jump a little. Then, he notices it.</p><p>-Your jaw is healed. – there goes his plan of just monologuing in front of his ex. </p><p>The older man bites his lower lip.</p><p>-Yep. I called Constantine; he owned me a favor so he healed my jaw. I don’t like the idea of skipping patrol for what, three weeks?</p><p>Tim rubs his hands one against other.</p><p>-Yeah, sorry about that. It was a reflex, I think.</p><p>-Don’t worry, it didn’t hurt that bad. You wanna come in?</p><p>The shorter man shakes his head.</p><p>-Not really, look, Jason… When we were with Leslie and she anesthetized you… Do you remember anything?</p><p>-Yes, you started crying. – states Jason emotionless.</p><p>Tim shrugs.</p><p>-…I sort of panicked, but what I said about marriage… Look, I’m sorry, Jason.</p><p>The older man just nods.</p><p>-I knew you were going to come to say that, it’s okay, Tim.</p><p>-Is it?</p><p>-You were crying like a baby and I was bleeding, I knew you didn’t mean it. – Jason’s voice sounds a little bit angry, but not too much. It’s more like annoyed and hurt, but also resigned.</p><p>-I’m really sorry, Jason. I just… It has been a hard month and I still get emotional around you. – and Tim looks directly into Jason’s eyes. – I came to do this properly.</p><p>He takes a velvet box out of his pocket and hands it to Jason.</p><p>-Maybe you will find the correct person to wear this ring.</p><p>Jason accepts the box with a cold look.</p><p>-I already found it, but I ruined it.</p><p>Tim looks away.</p><p>-Jason, speaking like the guy who you cheated on, believe me, you are a good guy. You will find someone.</p><p>-You wanna know how I was sure you would come and do exactly this? – inquires Jason as he throws the velvet box into the apartment carelessly, the sound of crash making Tim sigh.</p><p>-How?</p><p>Jason looks at him for a second before getting closer and lowering his face a little, as if he were going to kiss him.</p><p>Tim can smell Jason’s breath, alcohol and cigarettes, something that had made him moan multiple times in the past while they kissed in the dark or during patrol or even in the manor where there was no one looking.</p><p>-Because when I kissed you, you were different.</p><p>-Different?</p><p>-You were… Sad. Lazy. As if you hated me.</p><p>Tim doesn’t hate Jason, or that’s what he thinks, anyway.</p><p>-My apologies.</p><p>-Don’t. It was my fault, I forced you.</p><p>Jason steps away.</p><p>-Bruce is still mad a you for dating Ra’s, by the way.</p><p>-I know.</p><p>-Are you going to tell Damian and Dick?</p><p>Tim crosses his arms.</p><p>-Maybe, but Bruce will more likely tell them behind me.</p><p>-That’s Bruce.</p><p>An awkward silence takes place.</p><p>-The rose… It was nice, did you paint it?</p><p>-Which rose?</p><p>Tim blinks.</p><p>-The black rose over my desk?</p><p>Jason raises an eyebrow.</p><p>-It wasn’t me.</p><p>-Oh.</p><p>-Yep.</p><p>The taller man takes out a cigarette and lights it.  </p><p>-I should go. – declares Tim nervously, fighting his sudden need of running away.</p><p>-I understand that. – Jason holds the door’s handle and starts to close it.  And Tim… </p><p>-Yes?</p><p>-I’m sorry too. For everything.</p><p>The door closes and Tim leaves quickly.</p><p>He doesn’t hear Kori and Roy comforting Jason as he walks the stairs.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-See? Almost everything is fixed. – states Pru with a smile as she pats Tim’s head softly.</p><p>The man growls before letting himself fall over her lap. Both of them laying on the couch of his apartment. The smell of pizza and beer flooding the air.</p><p>-I still have no idea what I’m going to tell to Ra’s.</p><p>-About what?</p><p>-Mainly, about working for him.</p><p>-So, all that stuff regarding being <em>“A good spouse”</em>…?</p><p>-I don’t know, that’s a discussion for later.</p><p>Pru sighs.</p><p>-Changing our topic, you said Conner was acting as usual?</p><p>-Maybe a little bit more affectionate, but he didn’t get touchy so I think I can calm him down. Moreover, - and Tim rubs his nose. - He called me <em>best friend</em>, I don’t think his interest is further than getting between my legs, as much as it hurts me to say it.</p><p>-It would work.</p><p>-What would work?</p><p>-You know, Conner and you.</p><p>Tim makes a <em>“Hmp”</em> and gets up to lay his head in Prudence’s shoulder.</p><p>-Kon is too sweet for me, and big part of what attracts him to me is my looks, and those disappear with time.</p><p>-But dating your best friend would be cool.</p><p>-Following that logic, then you and I should be dating.</p><p>Pru laughs loudly.</p><p>-No way, princess. You may be bloody sexy and the smartest man I know, but you are still too young for my taste.</p><p>-<em>Pfttt,</em> my actual couple is what, six hundred years old?</p><p>-I think I once heard the White Ghost saying Ra’s was eight hundred years old, but who knows, they may have lost the count.</p><p>Tim cups his chin in a hand.</p><p>-I wonder if Ra’s counts his age since he was born or since he discovered the Pit.</p><p>Pru blinks.</p><p>-I doubt that makes a difference, how old could he have been? Forty?</p><p>-I don’t know.</p><p>Tim closes his eyes.</p><p>-As a matter of fact, I don’t know many things about him that aren’t related to his genocide side.</p><p>-That’s not your fault, not even Talia knows those things and she is his daughter.</p><p>Speaking of Talia…</p><p>-Oh, God. Pru, I will have to tell Damian, or well, I will have to tell Damian not to kill me after he finds out.</p><p>-Ra’s wouldn’t allow Damian to kill you, Tim.</p><p>-How sweet.</p><p>-Hey, I wouldn’t allow that neither.</p><p>-Good to know.</p><p>-Hey.</p><p>Pru takes Tim’s face and forces him to look into her eyes.</p><p>-You are thinking about something else.</p><p>-Mmm.</p><p>-What are you hiding? Besides not telling any of this to Tam.</p><p>-…The rose.</p><p>-What’s wrong with the rose?</p><p>-It wasn’t Jason who left it.</p><p>Pru opens her eyes in surprise.</p><p>-Then… It was Conner or Ra’s.</p><p>-I don’t think it was Kon, it isn’t his style. Then again, it isn’t Ra’s’ style either.</p><p>-Maybe he is changing his strategy?</p><p>-He always leaves a note to make sure I know it was him.</p><p>-It could have been Conner, he is a meta, he can get into your office faster at sound’s speed.</p><p>-But why would he leave a black rose? Look, if it wasn’t Jason then there it isn’t about the language of flowers.</p><p>-Maybe he watched a movie with a black rose?</p><p>Tim exhales.</p><p>-Maybe.</p><p>-Are you going to patrol? Because it’s ten p.m.</p><p>-Neh, I want to sleep.</p><p>-So do I.</p><p>-Then it’s good that I have a guest room.</p><p>They both get up and nod before going to their respective rooms in silence.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Tim can’t skip patrol three days in a row, which is why the next night (he hasn’t spoken to Conner, to Jason or to Ra’s in twenty-four hours, that’s progress) he is checking that the police arrests the drug traffickers he just knocked down in the middle of the night.</p><p>Maybe it’s because he knows that Pru is already in her own place and that he will find his apartment completely empty, but he doesn’t feel like going back yet.  </p><p>Red Robin works on his own, but Tim Drake doesn’t want to be alone.</p><p>He has too many thoughts on his mind.</p><p>He is trying to find an answer to the mystery of the rose when he hears someone landing behind him. He would recognize that sound everywhere…</p><p>-Hi, Robin. – he greets the thirteen-year-old boy before turning around to see him.</p><p>Damian had had a growth spurt during spring and was tall enough to make Tim lower only his eyes instead of his head.</p><p>Tim had stopped growing a year ago, two inches below Dick… And six inches below Jason, which meant that if Damian grew to be like Bruce (or to Ra’s, who was obscenely tall for a man that was born human), Tim would be the shortest of them. Just like in the old times.</p><p>Another reason of why Tim just can’t get along with that kid, his own pride.  </p><p>-Drake.</p><p>-No names in the field, Robin. – he says as low as he could. Lately, Red Robin didn’t talk that much, he was losing his practice with the <em>scary</em> voice, like Tam liked to call it.</p><p>-Ttt, whatever. I came here to talk.</p><p><em>Shit</em>, Damian knows, doesn’t he?</p><p>-Fine, talk.</p><p>Damian gets closer to him and crosses his arms.</p><p>-I will be direct; you and my grandfather, really?</p><p>Yep, Damian knows.</p><p>-Let me guess, Batman told you.</p><p>-No, he told Grayson. But they were loud.</p><p>Tim raises an eyebrow under the domino mask. More reflex than anything.</p><p>-You were spying them, how surprising.</p><p>-Drake…</p><p>-Robin, if you want to give me a speech about how Ra’s is a villain and I shouldn’t be doing this, then shut up and go.</p><p>Damian makes a grin.</p><p>-I was just going to ask why, Drake.</p><p>-Why what?</p><p>-Why him? You were with Todd. It’s… It’s a drastic change.</p><p>Red Robin puts a hand in his hips as the other scratches his hair.</p><p>-We broke up. I moved on. You know, like in those teenage movies.</p><p>-Just like that?</p><p>-I think I waited a considerable and acceptable amount of time, thank you.</p><p>Robin uncrosses his arms to close his fists.</p><p>-My father is disappointed.</p><p>-Tell me something I don’t know. – mumbles Tim.</p><p>-My grandfather… He always gets what he wants. – tells Damian, his eyes focused in Tim’s mask.</p><p>-It seems like he does.</p><p>-I know my grandfather, he will take you from us.</p><p>-Wouldn’t that make you happy?</p><p>Damian opens his mouth and closes it twice before actually speaking.</p><p>-It wouldn’t.</p><p>Tim sighs.</p><p>-I will not become a villain, Robin. I’m not leaving Batman; we just have very strong opinions about this whole situation.</p><p>Damian gets closer.</p><p>-But why with my grandfather? Why not… I don’t know, Grayson?</p><p>Tim almost throws up at the image of him with Dick.</p><p>-I will tell you once you are older, promise. – he says as smug as he can.</p><p>Damian blushes furiously.</p><p>-Gross, Drake!                                  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to fix some errors of the first chapter here, the idea is to show that Tim is still a teenager that makes bad decisions and then has to face the cosequences. </p><p>Kori and Roy were hearing all the time since they went to Jason's place to intervene in his obsession with gettin Tim back. Jason will now be only a work partner. </p><p>Conner is so sweet that it hurts me to put him here but hey, we need pkot for the other two chapters. </p><p>Damian and Tim don't get along but Damian is actually worried about Tim dating Ra's, he doesn0t want to see Drake becoming Ra's new body. </p><p>Next update on October 13th.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay U.U</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should talk” says Tim when he arrives to his apartment after patrol (just three nights after speaking with Damian, which had taken out a heavy weight off of his shoulders) and sees Ra’s sitting in his couch, sitting comfortably and reading a book (Tim is pretty sure the book is not of his collection).</p><p>The man closes the book with extreme care and looks at the hero.</p><p>“Hello to you as well, beloved.”</p><p>Tim rolls his eyes as he starts to take off his belt and gloves, “I don’t think we need to follow such formalities anymore, Ra’s,” he says before spraying his mask and retiring it.</p><p>The man smirks.</p><p>“Perhaps we don’t, after all, you have come to me begging for my touch more than once.”</p><p>And the blue-eyed chokes.</p><p>“Well, yes… There is that.”</p><p>“You seem unhappy to see me, Timothy. Is something bothering you?” Ra’s gets up and walks a few steps until he is facing Tim, the height difference making everything even more uncomfortable.</p><p>“In fact, there is. But first,” Tim looks around the room, making a mental note of updating his security system, “Are your ninjas listening?”</p><p>Ra’s raises an eyebrow, “That has not bothered you when you crawl into my bed.”</p><p>Tim's cheeks go red.</p><p>“I would prefer if they didn’t hear what I’m going to tell you,” and he snorts, “I mean they have heard most of our talks… If not all of them, but I would still prefer them to not hear.”</p><p>“Nonsense, my men are trained to only listen when I order them to and only what I order them to. They do not care if you scream with pain or if you moan with pleasure,” the smirk shows itself again, “My, Timothy, you are getting even redder.”</p><p>Tim swallows before smiling.</p><p>“Fine, it’s about your offer.”</p><p>“Ah!” Ra’s blows air through his nose, amused.</p><p>“Ah?”</p><p>“It’s okay, beloved. I can tell exactly what you are going to tell me just by looking at your eyes. Nevertheless, the offer will always be available.”</p><p>The hero blinks and then shakes his head.</p><p>“How did you know I was going to say '<em>no</em>'?”</p><p>“Because you are a terrible liar.”</p><p>“You know, many people would disagree with you.”</p><p>“Let me change my expression. You can’t lie to me.” Ra’s closes the distance between them, rubbing his chin in Tim’s hair.</p><p>The younger man sighs, “Am I that easy to read?”</p><p>“Not all the time, but it has been easier since you accepted to be, let’s say, attended by me – yes, I know how it sounds, Timothy. – and, we should add how expressive your eyes are when you let them shine properly.”</p><p>Red Robin raises his head and uses his right hand to hold Ra’s by the shoulder, making him lower his own face.</p><p>“Why did you offer that if you knew I wasn’t going to accept it?”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were going to deny me when I brought it up, neither when I left. As a matter of fact, I had hoped you would actually think about it. Then again, you wouldn’t be my detective if you surrendered yourself so easily, would you?” Ra’s chuckles and Tim feels a pair of hands over his hips, “I knew you had refused me just moments ago, the expression of your eyes obvious in its intentions. An unfortunate situation, yet…”</p><p>One of the hands goes higher, caressing the skin over the suit and then holding his neck, forcing Tim to get his head even higher, fingers pressing on his throat just right.</p><p>“Yet?”</p><p>“We have all the time of the world, I can wait.”</p><p>The kiss finally arrives, possessive and passionate and controlling, exactly like Ra’s himself.</p><p>Tim moans and holds the shoulders of the man tightly.</p><p>
  <em>'Mental note number two: Ask him about the black rose before he leaves'.</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>“Did you gift me a black rose?” asks Tim as he cleans his face with a towel, Ra’s already wearing his clothes again and looking fresh.</p><p>The older man raises an eyebrow, “I have better taste than that, Timothy.”</p><p>“I mean, of course you do,” and Tim looks away as he throws the towel away, “Are you sure you can’t stay the night?”</p><p>“I have important matters to attend, I’m still ruler of the League of Assassins.”</p><p>The blue-eyes smirks, “I wouldn’t call it a League as much as a cult…”</p><p>“Timothy.”</p><p>“I know, I know. When can we meet again?”</p><p>Ra’s starts walking towards the door of the bedroom; it’s still dark outside, but sunrise is closer every minute, the sound of night starting to disappear and leaving place to the morning disorder.</p><p>“You could come with me, if you wished.”</p><p>“The CEO of WE can’t just keep disappearing… Neither can Red Robin.”</p><p>“I believe that you could leave both tasks to your father.”</p><p>Tim growls, “Did you have to mention Bruce? Really?”</p><p>Ra’s chuckles, “I assume you haven’t talked with him.”</p><p>“He is… Stubborn. And uncapable of communicating.”</p><p>“Reminds me of someone.”</p><p>Tim grins, “Say that twice and I’m not sucking you off ever again.”</p><p>The assassin rolls his eyes, “I meant my daughter, Timothy. Talia has been unusually interested in my relationship with you, presumably, with similar intentions to the ones of your father.”</p><p>“Talia? What did she say?”</p><p>“Not much, in fact, she asked more than she spoke, I guess she is trying to find a reason behind my actions.”</p><p>“Do you have a reason?”</p><p>“Well, you are a wonderful creature that has managed to catch my attention. Is that enough of a reason?”</p><p>Tim lays against the doorframe of the bathroom, biting his lower lip for a second before speaking again, “In the fountain…In my birthday, I mean, you said that in your days it was called <em>love</em>. How much of that did you mean?”</p><p>Ra’s actually sighs, but it’s short and low, more like a deep exhale.</p><p>“You seemed pretty uncomfortable with my statement back then, what makes you ask for it again?”</p><p>“I’m not…! Ugh, I just want to know what we are, exactly.”</p><p>“Well, a proper courting wouldn’t have involved a sexual encounter, I think we can’t use that term anymore.”</p><p>“Are we dating? Because this is the weirdest dating I have had, and I’m really curious about if this has any to do with your ‘<em>heir</em>’ obsession,” Tim realizes he talked more than he should when Ra’s turns around slightly, green eyes shimmering with annoyance.</p><p>(Sometimes Tim really forgets how dangerous the man is, and sometimes he just remembers it and feels the glass of a window cracking in his back).</p><p>“I told you I wasn’t playing any games with you, beloved. Like I said time ago, in my day, these relationships were called love. Don’t make me repeat or explain it, because I will not,” and the man opens the door, “You should sleep while you can, if I remember correctly, you have a reunion for brunch with some investors of WE.”</p><p>Tim takes a breath, still awkward at the sudden serious face that the assassin wears. Perhaps Bruce was…</p><p>No.</p><p>“You are a stalker.”</p><p>“Please, Timothy…”</p><p>“But I like it,” and the hero smiles as he raises his eyes, watching the older man’s face, “And I liked the necklace too. Although it’s too expensive and fancy or me to wear at any gala or event.”</p><p>“Maybe Caroline Hills could wear it to a dinner in Paris?”</p><p>Tim blinks and then hides his face in his hands.</p><p>“I don’t now why I’m surprised about you knowing that.”</p><p>Ra’s fucking laughs.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>In strict theory, Tim knew he couldn’t avoid Bruce forever, not even if he did his best to keep his distance during patrol or if he sent his reports to Richard (he hasn’t spoken with Richard and somehow, he hadn’t thought about that before, he should give him a call), there was no way of avoiding (ignoring) Bruce forever.</p><p>And in this moment, Tim Drake-Wayne is looking at Bruce Wayne who is sitting his chair.</p><p>Tim’s chair.</p><p>God, this man has his own office, besides, who does he think he is?</p><p>“Good afternoon,” Tim greets the man, he is, after all, an educated person (sometimes he wishes that his mother hadn’t being so picky about politeness, but it works for situations like this).</p><p>Bruce has an unreadable face.</p><p>“Sit, Tim.”</p><p>“You know, I just arrived from a brunch with a bunch of rich jerks. I’m not on the mood for fighting.”</p><p>“Sit, Tim.”</p><p>The younger man exhales with exasperation, looking at the red sofa (he only keeps it for Tam and Lucius) for a moment before letting himself fall over it, wrinkling his coat.</p><p>“Fine, go on with your speech.”</p><p>“You told Damian about your… Partnership with Ra’s.”</p><p><em>‘Partnership? Is that we are going to call it from now on? Because it does involve a lot of sexual things,’</em> thinks Tim with a voice that sounds too similar to Pru’s.</p><p>“He already knew, he heard you and Dick talking about it. But contrary to his father, Damian decided to listen to me.”</p><p>“What did you tell him?” inquires Bruce with a voice that is more Batman’s than usual.</p><p>“The truth. I broke up with Jason, I waited, and now I’m dating - <em>dating?</em> - Ra’s. That doesn’t mean I will become a villain, and none of you has to worry about being compromised.”</p><p>“You realize I can no longer access to your security system, right?”</p><p>“I know, but that was on me. Oracle still has access; she is the only one who needs it. Besides, I always delated most of the footage, or did you think I would allow you and Dick to see me sleeping with Jason?”</p><p>Bruce grins, “My access to your cameras is for your own safety.”</p><p>“Is it? Because last time it seemed like it was for spying me having sex, and, how did you say?” Tim puts two fingers over his lips, eyebrows in a frown and voice sarcastic, “Oh, yes, playing a whore.”</p><p>Bruce doesn’t show any emotion.</p><p>“I don’t want to find myself in need of hacking your systems.”</p><p>“As if you could, and Oracle wouldn’t help you. She respects our boundaries.”</p><p>In retrospective, Barbara deserves a reward for being the only one cool about his sudden relationship with Ra’s, after all, there is no way she doesn’t know. But maybe he should go and talk personally with her, take her to din er or something to thank her for not asking weird questions when he told her he was going to change his security system. Anyway…</p><p>“What you are doing is completely unethical and dangerous.”</p><p>“So is sleeping with Selina, and yet you do it.”</p><p>Tim almost chokes when he hears the words come out of his mouth, he is getting too careless lately, specially when talking with the bats.</p><p>“I think we both can agree than Ra’s and Selina are not in the same category, are they?”</p><p>Well, if he is going to put it that way…</p><p>“Ra’s will not attack us or Gotham.”</p><p>“Did you ask him not to?”</p><p>“I don’t have to. I fought him for months when you disappeared. His plans are way bigger than us, and they will happen for the single reason that he has all the time of the world, meanwhile, we don’t know if we will survive another day.” </p><p>Tim really tries not to think about the things he saw during his time at the League of Assassin’s, he gets too nervous when he remembers all the threads that are being pulled by Ra’s every second around the world.</p><p>(Really, the Pits start to see like the least important thing after watching how much of the actual world Ra’s controls. It’s obscene and unfair and completely worrying).</p><p>“How can you be so sure?”</p><p>Tim growls, “Because I fought him! And I didn’t fight him in a sword duel, I fought his league, his fucking cult, his insanely big organization. Do you have any idea of how big his league is?” he takes a breath, “Damian was being raised to be king of the world, nothing less than that.”</p><p>Okay, Damian was being raised to be Ra’s’ new body but that doesn’t change that his training was meant for a body that would rule the world… Sooner or later, anyway.</p><p>“Tim… Enough. I want you to listen to me.”</p><p>Bruce gets up and walks until he is in front of Tim, lowering his face to see him in the eyes.</p><p>“I will not ask it again. Stop this. Now.”</p><p>His voice is low and deep, firm like the orders he used to give Tim during his Robin’s days.</p><p>Tim isn’t Robin anymore.</p><p>And he isn’t Bruce’s son. He <em>isn’t</em>.</p><p>“No,” he answers with a smirk, the petty thirteen-year-old of his past shining like it hasn’t in ages.</p><p>“You should really measure your words and actions, Timothy. I’m still your father, and I can stop this myself if I have to.”</p><p>Tim gets up quickly, smirk disappearing.</p><p>“You are not my father!”</p><p>Now, the slap… That is unexpected.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>Turns out that Kon wasn’t so serious about his flirting with Tim, or at least that’s what the Red Robin concludes after reading Bart’s text where he tells him the complete gossip of how Cassie and Kon got back together, again.</p><p>Hey, at least Tim doesn’t have to worry about Conner and the sexual tension they still have, which means he has a friend to talk to if things get out of hand or if Batman decides that Red Robin is no longer allowed in Gotham.</p><p>The second situation is way too possible right now, when Pru is holding a bag of ice against Tim’s cheek as he rereads Bart’s messages while Tam lays in the couch of Tim’s apartment, still processing all the information Tim just throwed into her. </p><p>“If I weren’t a college newly graduated, I would tell you how stupid this is and how stupid you are when taking decisions,” murmurs Fox with closed eyes; Pru shakes her head.</p><p>“How does college affect Tim being or not being an idiot?”</p><p>“Well, I have seen worse situations. Romantically speaking. Of course, the whole hero thing is new, but if you changed Ra’s for a history teacher or something like that, this would be just another gossip of the university.”</p><p>“Tim did mess up the Jason’s situation.”</p><p>“Neh, not that much. I once met a girl that had accepted a marriage proposal of her boyfriend and five days later, she posted a photo on Facebook with a new British boyfriend taking her to London. Really, the most complicated thing here is the hero stuff, I stand by that.”</p><p>Tim blinks before taking the ice bag by himself and pressuring it against his skin, “I really wasn’t expecting Bruce to hit me.”</p><p>“My father hit me once, he started crying after that, never did it again,” murmurs Tam with a soft voice, as if she were lost inside her head.</p><p>“I never knew my father so yeah, that,” mentions Pru as she walks to the couch and sits next to Tam, “Did you hit him back?”</p><p>“No, I left the office and went to pick up Tam and brought her here to tell her everything. And then you arrived and here we are.”</p><p>“How’s the gossip about Kon, by the way?”</p><p>“Boring, kind of cliché. But I’m satisfied with not having to talk with him about all the flirting thing.”</p><p>“Aren’t you insulted that he gave you such a meaningful gift and later went back to his ex?”</p><p>“Not really, Conner will always be my best friend, and the flirting is completely separated from our friendship. I guess you can say our bond has two sides? It’s complicated, and it will always be complicated.”</p><p>Pru and Tam interchange looks.</p><p>“I guess the only question remaining is, are you going to talk with Bruce? Like, again?” interrogates the ex-assassin.</p><p>Tim looks at the window, where the sunset is already showing.</p><p>Mere hours ago, Ra’s was with him, and…</p><p>“I have to, but the thing is that he will not apologize. And I will not obey him, so either he will hit me again or I will hit him.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you really fell for the man who kidnapped us… Does he have that much money?” comments Tam with a casual tone that shouldn’t really be used by someone who almost got killed during such kidnapping.</p><p>Thanks God Tam has always been an unusual person, maybe that’s why she gets along so easily with Prudence nowadays. And Tim is more than grateful for having two friends at his side right now.</p><p>“Ra’s has a lot of money, yes. But that’s not what I like about him.”</p><p>“No, I’m sure he likes other things,” whispers Pru in Tam’s ear smugly, but not low enough to avoid Tim listening.</p><p>“As I have said before, he is a very handsome man.”</p><p>“Isn’t he like, thousand years old?” asks Tam with curiosity.</p><p>Tim shakes his head.</p><p>“No, not yet, at least. He is pretty close to, though.”</p><p>Both girls let out a <em>“Hmmm”</em> and Tim rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I really don’t know if I should be angry or sad about what happened with Bruce.”</p><p>Tam gets up to pat his hair.</p><p>“Feelings are complicated, sometimes you have many at the same time.”</p><p>“Yes, but…”</p><p>“No more ‘<em>buts</em>’, Timothy. Try to relax a little, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, we don’t want you passing out during patrol,” declares Pru with a smile.</p><p>Tim rubs his nose and lets the ice bag in the sink.</p><p>“You know what? I will take a nap and ignore my problems.”</p><p>And so he does.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>“Those ninjas weren’t Ra’s’,” speaks Red Robin with a heavy breathing, his left arm is bleeding from a thin cut and he has a broken rib he is trying to cover with his hand.</p><p>Batman and Nightwing are unharmed, mainly because they arrived when the ninjas decided to retire after receiving many bullet hits from Pru, who sits next to Tim with a broken nose.</p><p>“Why is it always my nose?” murmurs the woman as she pressures it to contain the bleeding, gun still in hand.</p><p>Nightwing looks at her and then at Red Robin.</p><p>“They definitively weren’t Ra’s’… They wouldn’t have harmed you.”</p><p>“Hey!” complains Tim.</p><p>Pru giggles, “He has a point.”</p><p>Batman clears his throat, making the other three turn around to see him.</p><p>His lips are tense and even with the mask on, Tim can tell that he is frowning.</p><p>“If they aren’t Ra’s’ we will need to investigate. First, why they would attack the two of you, second, where they are hiding.”</p><p>Ra’s’ men never retire, they prefer to kill themselves before accepting their defeat, Tim has seen it plenty of times.</p><p>These people left after getting hurt, but they will come back to finish the job, that is clear.</p><p>“They could be Shiva’s,” comments Dick as he offers a handkerchief to Pru, who accepts it reluctantly.</p><p>“No, Shiva and I have a mutual understanding. And if she decided to break it, she would do it herself,” Tim tries to stand up straight but his broken rib forces him to lower his upper body, “I think they might be Talia’s, which explains why they ran away instead of keep fighting. They might be the only ones she got to use.”</p><p>“Why would Talia… Never mind,” says Dick quickly, avoiding to look at Tim.</p><p>“If Talia is planning on killing you, we need to find her before she finds you, again,” explains Bruce before turning around and taking out his rope, “We will regroup in the cave, where Alfred can patch you up. Nightwing, find Robin and bring him as well, Talia still wants her son at her side.”</p><p>The three of them nod in silence.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>“Thank you, Alfred,” says Tim as the butler finishes binding up his arm.</p><p>The man smiles fondly as he steps behind to let Tim get up from the chair.</p><p>“It’s nothing, master Tim. But I would recommend putting on a shirt before master Bruce comes back.”</p><p>“What do you…Oh,” and Tim looks at the bruises of his chest, blushing at the memory, “I will, thank you for telling me.”</p><p>Alfred simply nods and leaves Tim alone, who does as he was told and puts on a blue t-shirt that is too big for him (it’s Dick’s, he is sure about that) before walking to the table where he left his upper suit and belt.</p><p>He looks around, confirming that Alfred isn’t around and listening closely to the showers’ sound; he still has time before Pru gets out.</p><p>Nightwing, Batman and Robin haven’t arrived yet.</p><p>He takes out a small phone out of his belt. It’s his emergency phone, but more importantly, it’s where he saved the phone number of certain assassin of green eyes.</p><p>“Come on, pick up,” Tim murmurs as the phone sound with its typical <em>Beep Beep</em> once and twice.</p><p>“Beloved?” a deep voice asks from the other side, Tim exhales in relief.</p><p>“I was worried about Talia hurting you.”</p><p>A tired laugh arrives to Tim’s ears.</p><p>“She tried to, but Ubu is a good guardian. I assume she attacked you?”</p><p>“Yes, with a dozen of ninjas. They weren’t yours, clearly.”</p><p>“They used to be; Talia managed to convince them of rebelling, I don’t know what she could  have promised them, but I will deal with their treason once I return to Gotham.”</p><p>Tim blinks.</p><p>“Are you coming back?”</p><p>“Did you think I would let this offense go unpunished?”</p><p>“No, but you don’t usually attend this matters yourself. Or am I wrong?”</p><p>Ra’s exhales deeply.</p><p>“They attacked you, I need to make a statement.”</p><p>Tim swallows.</p><p>“And Talia…?”</p><p>“It’s not the first time she does this, I will not kill her, if that’s what worries you.”</p><p>“Good, good. I don’t want to be the cause behind Damian losing his mother.”</p><p>“If anything, you would be only the most recent reason. But as I said, this is not the first time Talia has rebelled herself against me, I didn’t kill her back then and I will not kill her now.”</p><p>“What did she do to you? If you want to share.”</p><p>“Oh, she tried to cut my throat. Years ago she used to poison my drinks but she stopped after I had her drink first, which pushed her to more traditional means.”</p><p>Tim sits in the floor, crossing his arms.</p><p>“I will thank Ubu next time I see him.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because he saved you.”</p><p>“Oh, beloved, don’t tell me that the idea of my death troubles your mind.”</p><p>“You know, I can feel your mockery.”</p><p>Ra’s chuckles softly and then sighs.</p><p>“I have to leave, Timothy. But first, do you remember your question about a black rose?”</p><p>“Yes,” he answers with curiosity. Ra’s had said it wasn't him... </p><p>“Well, you should ask your father about it.”</p><p>Before Tim can say anything, Ra’s hangs up.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last chapter on November 19-24... I hope.<br/>*<br/>*<br/>So you may have noticed I'm trying to change my style, not sure if it's working. I tried to have a more fluid redaction in this chapter and to fix some things of the Jason and Conner's mess.</p><p>I think the last chapter should be around 5k but who knows.</p><p>Did you notice the little pre Pru/Tam? I love them, your honor.  <br/>*<br/>*<br/>Edited on November 21st</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look this story wasn't planned like, at all.</p><p>Keep that in mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is stupid.”</p><p>That’s what Tim says as he walks completely alone at night in the streets of Gotham, wearing civil clothes and exposed to all the danger of the city.</p><p><em>“Maybe, but this is the only way to capture Talia,”</em> says Dick’s voice in his ear, where a small and discrete communicator is collocated.</p><p>“I know! But that doesn’t mean I like doing it…”</p><p>
  <em>“We have been tracking her for almost four days without any success; we needed to change our strategy.”</em>
</p><p>“You almost make me wish I has asked Ra’s to deal with this in our place…”</p><p>Dick hawks, <em>“Well, I would prefer you didn’t say those things, Tim.”</em></p><p>“Tell me something, what makes you and Bruce more uncomfortable, that he is Ra’s or that I have a sexual life?”</p><p>
  <em>“Tim!”</em>
</p><p>“Come on, it’s a totally logical question…”</p><p>
  <em>“No! Look at your left!”</em>
</p><p>Tim turns around quickly, barely enough to dodge a hit throwed at him by a masked ninja.</p><p>Well, they are here. Now he has to win some time for Batman and the others.</p><p>“You know, I didn’t expect Talia to call me step-mother, but frankly, this is an exaggeration,” he murmurs to himself before taking out a pocket knife Pru had given him before leaving and standing firmly, waiting for the ninja to attack again.</p><p>Just that he doesn’t.</p><p>“Well, Timothy, seems like I got you were I wanted,” says a feminine out of the dark. Smug and proud.</p><p>“Talia,” greets Tim before her figure appears in the light, smiling and handing a very sharp sword. Behind her, the remaining dozen of ninjas.</p><p>“Does your father know where you are?”</p><p>Tim wants to raise an eyebrow and wonder a little about whether Talia heard him talking with Dick moments ago or not, instead, he rolls his eyes and puts on a dramatic face.</p><p>“He is not my father.”</p><p>Talia points at him with the sword, “Well, we agree on something.”</p><p>Tim looks at his knife and then at the ninjas; he swallows. Bruce’s plan has to work, it <em>better</em> work.</p><p>“Sadly, I don’t agree with you being with my father.”</p><p>“Come on, we could try to be friends? Why don`t we discuss this with a cup of tea?”</p><p>The woman tilts her head, “No, I don’t think so. You are threatening my place, and Damian’s heritage.”</p><p>“I have no intention of taking that from you, I’m not even interested in working with Ra’s,” he admits as he lowers his own knife, relaxing his posture.</p><p>The time is running and, if he is correct, Batman, Nightwing and Pru are going to appear any moment now.</p><p>“Really? Because it looks different from where I stand.”</p><p>“Is this because you hate me or because you think I threaten your place?”</p><p>She gets closer, still smiling but with confused eyes.</p><p>“Hate you? Do you presume to cause such a strong feeling on me?”</p><p>Tim shrugs, “I feel like you hate, or I’m your least favorite.”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“You sent Jason to kill me,” he says, surprising himself at the bitter flavor that gets into his mouth, suddenly remembering how he and the man had spent five hours talking about scars in the neck and green waters that contained madness.</p><p>“That was merely a push, he needed to see how Bruce had reacted to his death,” and Tim could ask more about it or scream how she hadn’t helped Jason only in a good will act but he takes a breath and bites his tongue, deciding to change the topic.</p><p>
  <em>Where is Bruce when you need him?</em>
</p><p>“And what about Damian? You poisoned him against me as well, or did you think I wouldn`t know?”</p><p>Talia chuckles.</p><p>“I could have done a better work at it; my agents say you two have been patrolling together for quite a time now.”</p><p>Well, shit.</p><p>“You haven’t answered my question, Talia. Truth be told, I don’t see why you dislike me so much.”</p><p>The woman looks away for a second and then gets another step closer, “You do not need to know, however, I’m sure you are dying of curiosity, aren’t you, <em>bride of the demon</em>?”</p><p>
  <em>‘Mental note number three, kill Ra’s for his stupid claiming.’ </em>
</p><p>“Come on, Talia, perhaps we could…?”</p><p>And finally. Batman appears.</p><p>The fight begins.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>“Talia shouldn’t bother you for a while,” states Pru as she cleans Tim’s wound in his arm, a small but deep cut made by Talia’s sword just hours ago.</p><p>“I wonder where she and the ninjas went, though,” he admits in a whisper, eyes lost in the ceiling of the cave.</p><p>The fight turned out as expected, Batman defeating Talia and her men with the help of Nightwing and Pru, his angry voice making a great emphasis on how he was not going to stand Talia hurting his children. While Tim still feels a bitter taste in his mouth about that last part (Bruce is not his father, for God’s sake), he is grateful for his help. Tim doesn’t think this will be the end of Talia trying to kill him, but she will probably stay out of Gotham for quite the time, besides…</p><p>Ra’s did say he wasn’t going to let the matter go unpunished; Tim wonders if the ninjas will be executed and what is going to happen to Talia. He knows Ra’s will not kill her, yet, having the power of the Lazarus Pit, he could <em>really hurt</em> his daughter.</p><p>(Tim doesn’t like the weight that has in his mind, making him swallow with worry).</p><p>He wakes up from his thoughts when Pru starts to stich the cut, not bothering with telling him before sinking the needle in his skin.</p><p>“Auch!” he says more for the visual image that for the pain he feels, which is nonexistent. Literally, there is no pain, but…</p><p>“You realize I gave you an anesthetic minutes ago?”</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt, it itches.”</p><p>Pru raises an eyebrow and then chuckles, “God, you are really starting to get unaccustomed to this aren’t you?”</p><p>“Maybe a little,” and he closes his eyes, drumming his free fingers over his chest, “She called me <em>bride of the demon</em>, can you believe it?”</p><p>“You aren’t actually surprised, are you?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting Ra’s to make a claim – or whatever this is – so soon, specially, I didn’t expect him to call me a bride.”</p><p>“That could be only Talia’s interpretations of things. However, I do see the boss – I mean, Ra’s, calling you his bride.”  </p><p>“Pick an opinion, please.”</p><p>Pru shrugs, “Look, Ra’s surely made a claim or something on you. He has to, if a member of the league were to kill by accident, they would face death. It’s for the protection of his own people, and for you as well,” she exhales, “And he probably told so to other ‘<em>villains’</em> too.”</p><p>“Do you think that he called me a bride?”</p><p>“Again, he talks in a weird way. Maybe he did, but maybe he didn’t. As long as we know, Talia could be just mocking you.”</p><p>Tim sighs, “If Luthor jokes about me and Ra’s sleeping together at the next Wayne gala I don’t know what I will do.”</p><p>Pru smiles, “He has a son with Superman, I doubt he will ever mention it to you. Assuming he knows, obviously.”</p><p>The cut gets completely closed and, after cleaning it again, Pru starts to cover it with a bandage.</p><p>“Where did Batman go, anyway?”</p><p>Dick had left after the fight, saying he needed to check something with Oracle (Tim had merely rolled his eyes), but Bruce had disappeared from the cave minutes ago, leaving Pru and Tim alone (Alfred was upstairs, or that was what Tim had assumed).</p><p>“No idea, I would say he is talking to Damian but since he is with the Titans this week…” Tim tilts his head, “I don’t know what Bruce thinks anymore.”</p><p>“Have you talked with him?”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Oh, I don`t know, maybe about the fact that he hit you just days ago?”</p><p>Tim lets out a ‘<em>pffft’</em>.</p><p>“I wanted to hit him too, I don’t really blame him… Again, the problem is that he doesn’t want to listen.”</p><p>“Would be willing to listen to him?”</p><p>He blinks, then, he gets up, looking straight to Pru.</p><p>“Elaborate.”</p><p>She bites her lower lip.</p><p>“Look, I don’t have a problem with you doing – whatever you are doing with Ra’s, but maybe you should consider Bruce’s opinion. There is a reason why he is acting like this,” Pru sighs, “Try to put yourself in his place, he just discovered that you and Jason had been dating for months and he discovered it because you got kidnapped under his nose on your birthday – which he forgot – to later see you being a thing with the most powerful enemy he has.”</p><p>Tim raises an eyebrow, “Are you implying I should stop seeing Ra’s?”</p><p>“No. While I don’t understand your reasoning to be with him, I can see that he makes your happy. My point is, that Bruce has a reason to feel hurt, and you could try to hear him.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“When did you start to have such deep thoughts?”</p><p>“I started to read some books Tam gave me… Oh, don’t give me <em>that</em> look you idiot.”</p><p>Tim laughs.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>“Bruce?” he asks as he knocks on the door of the man’s bedroom, waiting for an answer.</p><p>He gets none.</p><p>He knocks again, “Bruce?” he repeats with certain nervousness.</p><p>Pru is right, he should at least listen to the man, perhaps that would stop his irrational acts of physical violence.</p><p>“Come in,” answers a tired voice from the inside. Tim takes a breath before opening the door and getting inside, closing it quickly before raising his eyes.</p><p>Bruce is sitting on the bed, dressed in black pants and without shirt, hair still wet from the shower and a towel over his shoulders.</p><p>He looks tired, but mostly, he looks old and hurt; Tim can see al the scars in the back of the man and he feels something pressing his heart when his eyes fall over the one he recognizes best: The one made by Bane.</p><p>Suddenly, he feels like that kid again, scared about Bruce and the possibility of Batman disappearing.</p><p>He remembers Paul Valley and his hands around his neck.</p><p>He remembers Bruce’s disappointment when he came back, discovering that Tim hadn’t stop Azrael.</p><p>He remembers feeling alone and scared, he remembers meeting Stephanie and falling in love for the very first time. He starts to divagate, wondering where Stephanie is right now, asking himself if he has put too much distance between them, feeling like he has no idea where he stands right now.</p><p>“Tim?”</p><p>Just like that, he gets back on track. He is here with a purpose.</p><p>“I came here to talk with you.”</p><p>Bruce snorts, “I assumed you didn’t want to talk.”</p><p>“And I don’t, but,” and Tim walks around the room, giving his back to Bruce and facing the mirror in the wall, “We need to, at the very least, we need to listen to each other.”</p><p>“What motivated this?”</p><p>“The usual, I guess. Almost getting killed and the intense monologue of a strong woman that I appreciate a lot.”</p><p>Bruce makes a confused face, “Did Prudence convince you of talking with me?”</p><p>“Not exactly, she said I should listen to you since you didn’t find out about my situation in the best way possible. And I decided that we could interchange our ideas, no need to agree or disagree, just listen.”</p><p>Tim can see the older man closing his eyes for some seconds, thinking.</p><p>“Fine, but we need to promise something.”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t believe in promises?”</p><p>“That’s only when the promises are impossible, like saving someone or eternal love.”</p><p>“What do you want us to promise?” asks Tim as he turns around slowly, walking a little until he is just inches away from Bruce, lowering his head a little.</p><p>Bruce opens his eyes, raising them to meet Tim’s. </p><p>“We will tell each other everything. No more secrets.”</p><p>That is a hard promise to make, yet…</p><p>“Very well then. Should we start?”</p><p>“Please, go first.”</p><p>“I’m gonna talk and you will listen in silence, right?”</p><p>“Yes, I will.”</p><p>Tim bites his tongue before exhaling, crossing his arms in a self-hug and avoiding Bruce’s eyes.</p><p>“Okay, I have to start from the beginning, obviously. As you know, I was dating Jason not that long ago.</p><p>“Jason and I… Look, it was complicated, a long story. But it was nice, comfortable, lovely, I guess. I could tell you all the details you don’t want to listen, but the important thing is we became friends, he apologized to me about everything and showed me he had changed.</p><p>“Then we fell in love, we really did.</p><p>“We didn’t tell you. Or anyone in the family besides Barbara, for that matter, and we only told her because we knew it was impossible to hide it from her. My friends knew, though. So did Jason’s. I guess we were scared about what you would say because we already knew what it was going to be.</p><p>“You wouldn’t approve. Not even now. And… You are still wrong.</p><p>“We weren’t toxic, we weren’t hurting each other. We had something beautiful and passionate and… I miss him sometimes. It still hurts, you know? To pretend that I didn’t care about he being unfaithful.</p><p>“Jason regrets it, he is really sorry. I know. I saw the pain in his eyes, he… You already heard it, but he, ah, he gave me a ring. After we broke up, not that long ago. He did it because he heard about me staying with Ra’s and hey, I panicked.</p><p>“I really panicked.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting him to do that, I had no idea he wanted to marry me, how was I supposed to react? But being the idiot I am, I thought we could be decent partners, maybe friends in the future. I really tried, I accepted his invitation to dinner and… I messed up, just like I tend to do. We kissed and I broke his jaw and took him to Leslie and I had an anxiety attack, crying and unable to breath and seeing Jason bleeding so much… I told him I would marry him; luckily, Jason knew I wasn’t being coherent. After that he kind of understood me, he comprehends that we need distance and I gave him back the ring.</p><p>“It still hurts. Jason was… I thought he was the love of my life. And a part of me still wants to believe that, wants to go back with him and forgive him and just start again. But I can’t. I know what he did and I know we will never be the same, and understanding that kills me, having this voice telling me to have dignity is horrible. Sometimes I really wish I didn’t have any dignity at all.</p><p>“Now, that is not what you want to hear, but I think it was important for you to know it, because it has influenced our situation right now.</p><p>“Ra’s is… Where do I start? Paris, I believe. When you died and I accepted his help – well, he says I got his attention in a way no one had done in a long time.</p><p>“He kept kidnapping him after you came back, always with the excuse of me hurting myself, of me not taking care of my own self being. And honestly, he was and is right. I am not good at taking care of myself, in fact, I might be a little bit self-destructive. So yeah, he kept forcing me into vacation time.</p><p>“It was weird, after that fight we had… He throwed me out of a window, yet, he didn’t mean to kill me, he was just testing me. Then I’m at Paris again, hearing this speech about being worthy and great and how he decided I would give him an heir… I guess that’s why his kidnappings never really scared me, I knew he wouldn’t kill me, I just did. That was the scary part, he being sincere and – nice.</p><p>“He used to send gifts; did I ever tell you that? Expensive, ridiculous, gifts; Ra’s says it was courting. He stopped when he discovered I was dating Jason, speaking of, Jason rescued me once, when we had been dating for two months. Ra’s was incredible mad, but he didn’t do anything. He just disappeared from my life… Until my birthday.</p><p>“You will not like this, but I loved his attentions. I always did. Ra’s is… Powerful. Elegant. Intelligent. I would lie if I told you I didn’t find amusing when Jason rescued me, I felt like a prom queen watching her crushes fighting over her. Ra’s makes me feel desired, adored; and that night, I just wanted to be spoiled.</p><p>“I slept with him. It was meant to be only one time, but then he told me how you were looking for me and… I wanted to make you feel as ignored as I had felt, so I stayed with him. I stayed with him and I reciprocated his attentions. I discovered I could live with that, with being adored and covered in gifts, I don’t actually care about who he is, which probably tells you how broken I am deep inside, doesn’t it?</p><p>“Anyway, we agreed to keep seeing each other. We are… Dating, if that is how you want to call it.</p><p>“You watched us, you… He doesn’t force me, he never does. The sex is pretty great, actually. Everything is great with him; although sometimes he is just too much; do you get me?</p><p>“I don’t know if he plans for something more right now, he doesn’t need to have me in his bed to get his heir, he already has my DNA. He doesn’t seem to be surprised at me keeping my hero life, and he doesn’t even bother with Gotham anymore. He said he would punish Talia for trying to kill me, but he said he wouldn’t kill her, which means he is still a little bit human or that I’m not that important and… </p><p>“He makes me happy. It’s weird and different from Jason, but he makes me very happy. I… I think I could love Ra’s, and I don’t care what you say. I will not stop this, not for you.</p><p>“I’m sorry I brought Selina up last time, you were right, they are different. But just like you, I will not stop this just because we are in different sides.”</p><p>Tim exhales.</p><p>“I think that’s it.”</p><p>He looks back at Bruce, whose eyes are calm and lost in his own hands. The older man takes a deep breath and holds it for some seconds before letting go, shoulders relaxing a little.</p><p>“I guess it’s my turn.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Come, Tim. Sit,” and Bruce taps the space next to him in the bed, Tim obeys, sitting rather awkwardly.</p><p>“The first thing I want to say is that I’m sorry about hitting you. I should not have done that; I understand why you left after that. </p><p>“Second thing, I was the one to leave a black rose in your desk at WE, I was hoping that would encourage you to go back to Jason. I should have known he would tell you it wasn’t him.</p><p>“Now, let me start my monologue.”</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>Tim is laying at the rooftop of Wayne Manor when his phone sounds.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>
  <em>“Beloved, how are you feeling?”</em>
</p><p>He looks at the moon, wondering how many hours are left before the sun rises again.</p><p>“Fine, really. Pru helped with my arm and Alfred forced me into one of the best dinners I have had in a long time.”</p><p>
  <em>“It relieves me to hear you are in good condition.”</em>
</p><p>“Are you here, in Gotham?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Timothy. Right now, I am in your city.”</em>
</p><p>“Does that mean Talia…?”</p><p>
  <em>“She will be secluded, nothing more.”</em>
</p><p>“Does staying at a palace with servants count as punishment, though?”</p><p>
  <em>“It does for Talia, I’m taking away her freedom. Perhaps you could compare it to tour father banning you from going out at night.”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, Bruce couldn’t do that even if he tried.”</p><p>Both stay in silence for a while.</p><p>
  <em>“Beloved, may I ask what happened?”</em>
</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>
  <em>“Your voice sounds different.”</em>
</p><p>“I’m just tired,” he lies.</p><p>Ra’s laughs softly, <em>“Dear boy, you can’t lie to me. Would it help if we go out tomorrow?” </em></p><p>Tim hugs himself.</p><p>“Where to?”</p><p>
  <em>“Wherever you want.”</em>
</p><p>The blue-eyed gets up, feeling a cold wind breeze push him a little. His mind goes back to what Bruce said just hours ago and…</p><p>“Fine. See you tomorrow at my apartment?”</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>“How is Paris?”</em>
</p><p>Three weeks later, Tim is walking in the street of Paris.</p><p>Hair a little bit longer, cheeks fuller, shimmering eyes. A black coat over his shoulders, a coffee in his hand and a phone in his ear.</p><p>“Beautiful, Pru. Simply beautiful,” he answers as he keeps walking without worry, admiring the stores one by one, stopping for a moment to see a bookstore from the outside.</p><p>
  <em>“Are you eating well?”</em>
</p><p>Tim raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Hello to you too, Tam. Didn’t know you were staying with Pru.”</p><p>In the other side of the line, two girls laugh.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, sorry about not telling you. Answer my question.”</em>
</p><p>“Yes, Tam. I’m eating well, in fact, I checked and I gained weight. I also started to follow that skincare routine you sent to me weeks ago, let me tell you, I could steal anyone’s boyfriend right now.”</p><p>
  <em>“We don’t doubt it, but please, try to answer our messages asshole.”</em>
</p><p>“Rude. But I will try, I just have been too busy with the city, I never took the time to actually <em>see</em> it, you get me?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, we do. What about the weather? Don’t go out without a scarf, or without an umbrella, you could catch a cold.”</em>
</p><p>“I am missing my umbrella but I am wearing a white scarf, hope that helps you to sleep.”</p><p>
  <em>“Funny.”</em>
</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>
  <em>“When are you coming back?”</em>
</p><p>Tim gives a sip to his coffee, looking at a flower shop just meters away, watching a giant bouquet of red roses being delivered to a man and two children.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh.”</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t. This is for your own good. You need thus. Just… Don’t ignore us, please. Try to answer our messages and calls from time to time… And take care of yourself.”</em>
</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>
  <em>“Timothy?”</em>
</p><p>“I can’t believe you both spoke at the same time.”</p><p>
  <em>“We love you.”</em>
</p><p>Tim smiles softly, feeling something warm in his chest.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>Paris is still beautiful during his second month of stay. A little bit colder, but still full of life and flowers and people.</p><p>That day, Tim is at the park, reading in a fountain, when a boy sits next to him.</p><p>“I miss my brother,” says the boy in a whisper.</p><p>Tim closes the book.</p><p>“Did he die?” he asks carefully.</p><p>“No. He just left. I thought we were getting better and he just left without telling me.”</p><p>“I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”</p><p>The boy shrugs, eyes in a mixture of hurt and anger.</p><p>“I felt weird. We didn’t have the best relationship but… We were trying. I wanted to try more, harder. I wanted to understand why he felt like he did, and I was scared.”</p><p>“May I ask why were you scared?”</p><p>“There was this man… He wanted my brother to himself, and I was scared that he would take my brother away sooner or later. That man has never been generous, he gets what he wants.”</p><p>“How did your bother feel about that man?”</p><p>The boy does a little <em>‘tsk’</em>.</p><p>“He was in love with the man, he just didn’t know said so out loud. But I could see it in his eyes.”</p><p>Tim smiles and puts his hand over the boy’s hair, caressing it.</p><p>“I’m sure your brother loves you too, even if he left. Who knows, maybe one day he will be back at you.”</p><p>The boy bites his lower lip, looking incredible small.</p><p>“I really wanted to try and be better with him.”</p><p>“He knew that.”</p><p>“How can you tell?”</p><p>“You are a good kid, there is no way he didn’t feel your intentions. Perhaps he just had other priorities.”</p><p>The boy nods.</p><p>“I still miss him. We all do.”</p><p>“It takes time to heal.”</p><p>“I wish he would have told me something.”</p><p>Tim gets up, giving a last touch to the boy’s head.</p><p>“Give him time, this is not about you. Go home, little one. Maybe he will answer your messages tonight.”</p><p>Two green eyes blink and suddenly, Tim is gone.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>In December 31<sup>st</sup>, Tim is in his hotel room, looking at his reflection at the mirror.</p><p>Is it him or are his eyes bigger?</p><p>“Beloved.”</p><p>Tim turns around and finds Ra’s dressed in a perfect black suit and with an amused face.</p><p>“I think my eyes are bigger, do you think they are?”</p><p>“I think you have been sleeping better which finally had the effect of your eyes opening completely. They aren’t bigger,” says the man as he gets closer to Tim, caressing his chin with a hand.</p><p>“This shade of green makes me look pale,” complains Tim in a pout, pointing at the emerald shirt he wears in contrast to his white pants.</p><p>“It doesn’t make you look pale, in fact, I am thinking about dressing you more often.”</p><p>Tim ignores the comment, “And there is no way I’m using that necklace, it doesn’t even match with these clothes.”</p><p>Ra’s raises an eyebrow, moving his hand from the chin to the neck, holding him to force Tim in looking at him.</p><p>“If you do not wish to go out, we can stay. There is no need to make up excuses.”</p><p>Tim closes his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, I… It’s the first time I do not celebrate in Gotham.”</p><p>“You are feeling nostalgic, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I don’t know, it’s different. I was perfectly yesterday, but now…”</p><p>Ra’s lets his neck go, and Tim opens his eyes again.</p><p>“Perhaps the holiday atmosphere is affecting you.”</p><p>Tim shrugs, “I do not desire to go back to Gotham, yet, I feel like I should be there, as if it were my responsibility.”</p><p>“Is this related to that little chat you had with my grandson?”</p><p>The young man smiles a little, amused.</p><p>“I don’t think so, I have been texting Damian almost every day to prove him that I’m not becoming a supervillain.”</p><p>“Should I be worried about your sudden friendship with him?”</p><p>“Are you jealous?” he teases as he tilts his head.</p><p>Ra’s merely rolls his eyes.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question, where do you think this feeling is coming from?”</p><p>“No idea… Well, that’s not true,” and Tim takes out his phone to show Ra’s a screenshot of a newspaper, <em>‘Bruce Wayne takes back his place as CEO of WE’</em> in giant letters.</p><p>“You suddenly reminded what it actually means to leave them behind, didn’t you?”</p><p>Tim turns off the screen of the phone and throws it to the bed.</p><p>“Sort of. Again, my feeling is more about ignoring responsibilities than about wanting to be there.”</p><p>“I could help you to forget about that for the night, if you wished.”</p><p>The man offers his hand and Tim, with a smug smile, takes it.</p><p>“What are your plans, <em>beloved</em>? Dancing at the highest level of the Eiffel tower?”</p><p>Ra’s just shakes his head as he conducts Tim outside of the room.</p><p>“I was planning on having a nice dinner, a bottle of wine and then a slow danced at the ballroom of the hotel with the other couples that are staying. Should I change them?”</p><p>Tim chuckles and hangs himself of the man’s arm.</p><p>“No. It’s perfect. But I would add something.”</p><p>“I’m open to suggestions.”</p><p>The blue-eyed gets in his tiptoes, whispering something inaudible in Ra’s’ ear. The assassin, after some seconds, just nods.</p><p>“That can be fixed, beloved.”</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>“Dear Alfred:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m not sure how this letter should start, so I will tell you that I’m doing great. I’m eating better than ever and sleeping in a healthy schedule, believe it or not, I grew up half an inch, probably my last stretch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, I’m doing great, really. I’m sorry for not keeping a better communication with you all, and I’m sorry for stopping answering Damian’s messages (and Pru’s and Tam’s and Kon’s…), I just turn out to be pretty busy lately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Busy with what, would you ask. Well, I have decided to go to college, so I have dedicated these six months to go back on track with the whole thing of studying. I will start studying in September, where? In Munich, but please, do not tell the others, I do not wish to be visited… Not yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paris was a wonderful place, really helped me to see things more clearly and I realized that Red Robin wasn’t what I wanted anymore, maybe I never wanted it in the first place. This, sadly, doesn’t mean I will quit the hero life per se, I am just going through a metamorphosis. Once I find who I am, I will go back to Gotham and I will return to our job with helping the city. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right now, I’m helping the world by changing the objective of Drake Enterprises; you probably saw this on the newspaper but we are becoming an ecologist activist. I’m rather proud of this, even if my name doesn’t appear in the papers anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m also going back to my photos, I sent some of my favorites along this letter. Most of them are from Paris but some are from Munich, when I went to see my future College. I hope you like them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don`t know what else I can tell you, I’m really happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, give Jason a happy birthday hug for me and tell him I’m proud about him quitting smoking. I hope he finds someone who is worthy of his heart. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell Dick that I’m happy for him and Barbara, they will be great parents. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell Damian to stay in school. Ah, and congratulate him for keeping the ‘Robin and Superboy’ team up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell Bruce that I loved him too. Just not in the way he wanted, but perhaps in another life, we will be a family. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for taking care of Janet and Jack’s graves. I’m not the son they wanted, and I’m still working into accepting the past. One day, I will go and say hi to them. One day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Alfred… Thank you for keeping my secrets. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Timothy al Ghul. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You have no idea how hard it has been to not delete this story so this one goes to those 100 people that left kudos, hope you didn't end too disappointed. </p><p>What can I say? I'm bad at writing Bruce... And Ra's... And endings. </p><p>Will fix the grammars errors another day :'p</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last part is me trying to make a funny scene; I'm bad at comedy but that will not keep me from writing it. Hope I'm not ruining the original chapters. </p><p>Don't worry Ra'sTim shippers, Tim just panicked when he saw Jason there bleeding (which may or may not be based on a personal experience), next chapter he will go to undo his engagement.</p><p>Twitter: @mistressofvos<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Edited on december 06th, 2020: </p><p>Chalala gave me an incredible fanart for the fic previous to this one, please go and give it some love. Remember to copy the link in a new tab! </p><p>https://twitter.com/Chalalala15/status/1290165039001817089/photo/1</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>